Madness
by Wenky-chan
Summary: Sua mente estava embaçada por aquele tom de rosa. Todas as imagens matizadas com aquele tom familiar. E em suas mãos um vermelho escarlate brilhava. E suas memórias lhe assombravam com olhos de esmeraldas brilhantes e sorrisos gentis. Sasu/Saku


"_Se olho para estas lajes, vejo nelas __gravadas as suas feições__! Em cada nuvem, __em cada árvore__, na escuridão da noite, refletida de dia em cada objeto, por toda parte __eu vejo a sua imagem__!"_

O lugar estava sem dúvida deplorável, repleto de corpos já sem vida atirados no chão, poeira e sangue. E então começou a chover. A chuva era pura e lavava todo aquele banho de sangue, aquele cheiro de morte.

Um homem andava cambaleando. Os cabelos negros encharcados. Os olhos dessa vez não brilhavam num vermelho escarlate habitual, eles eram apenas possuíam a cor de ônix, e estavam perdidos e sem vida. Sem um olhar fixo em lugar algum, ele olhava para diferentes pontos, como se procurassem por algo.

Sua mente girava. Estava perdida. Ele estava perdido.

Seu corpo estava ferido, as pernas fraquejavam a cada passo, mas ele se sentia na obrigação de continuar andando, cambaleando, buscando por algo. Alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que poderia ser extremamente pessoal.

Mas o que realmente poderia passar naquela mente insana? O que seus olhos estariam vendo? Pelo o que estariam procurando?

Qualquer um que o olhasse saberia que ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Mas ele ainda assim parecia desesperado por algo, atormentado. Talvez ele não estivesse à procura de algo, porque depois de um tempo, ele começou a rodar em círculos.

As mãos na cabeça, as mãos correndo pelos fios negros encharcados pela chuva. As mãos no ouvido os apertando, o impedindo de ouvir algo. Algo que certamente lhe perturbava. Uma voz talvez.

E depois ele caiu de joelhos.

E o que poderia haver em sua mente? O que seus olhos viam no ponto em que estavam fixos? Para aquilo era uma resposta estranha. Equivocada talvez. Mas seus olhos naquele momento não viam nada mais do que borrões rosa, mas um rosa claro, num tom pastel, suave. Com pequenas pétalas de cerejeira os borrões caíam em sua frente, passeando por sua mente.

E depois eles corriam rápidos. Corriam desesperados. E os borrões começaram a tomar uma forma, primeiro eles eram cabelos esvoaçados, molhados, e depois eles começaram a tomar uma forma humana. Um corpo, roupas rosa, uma mulher. E sangue. Uma mulher coberta de sangue. Uma mulher correndo coberta de sangue.

E então a mente dele começou a ser tomada por algo a mais do que aqueles borrões. Do que aquelas imagens, do que aquela mulher. Foi tomada por um cheiro. Um cheiro conhecido, um cheiro que provavelmente era dela. E ele se enjoou, o cheiro dela lhe deixou tonto e perturbado, e com isso as mãos foram novamente para os fios negros e começou puxá-los com a maior força que tinha.

Com desespero, com agonia.

E seus olhos fixos naquele ponto, na imagem que passava na sua frente da mulher correndo ensanguentada, começaram a se mover, ainda perdidos, ainda sem vida. Eles se moveram para sua mão, e ela brilhava.

Sua mão brilhava num vermelho mais vívido do que seu sharingan, a cor num tom forte. Era sangue certamente, o cheiro de ferrugem lhe preenchia a mente, lhe intoxicava. Cheiro de ferrugem, de sangue, misturado ao cheiro das cerejeiras. E então a quantidade de sangue começava a aumentar, mais sangue cobria suas mãos. O cheiro mais forte e seu estômago ainda mais embrulhado.

E a chuva.

A chuva caindo sobre ele, as gotas frias, mas elas eram indiferentes. Mas por que aquele sangue ainda estava ali? Aquela chuva não os lavava. Aquela chuva não fazia aquele terror desaparecer. Ela não era tão pura?

Mas ele não.

Ele não era puro e ele não poderia ficar. Ele tinha que pagar. Pagar por seus crimes, por sua crueldade. Por aquele sangue em suas mãos. Aquele sangue o deixava louco, e então ele levantou os olhos. Ele não queria mais olhar mais para aquilo.

E a imagem que viu foi ainda pior.

Aquela mulher, a dos cabelos rosa, que antes corria desesperada estava parada a sua frente. E ela estava sangrando, fortemente e livremente. Aquele sangue brilhante em suas mãos... Era o sangue dela! E depois ela caiu ao chão.

E ele congelou.

As mãos indo para os olhos.

Ele não queria ver. Ele não poderia ver.

Mas ela estava sorrindo, e ele não conseguia evitar seu sorriso por muito tempo. E ele teve que olhar. Ele foi obrigado a vê-la, a vê-la morrer.

E ele tinha lhe matado?

Ele realmente havia feito isso?

E agora se sentia preso num inferno. Dizem que o inferno é coberto de fogo e chamas, e em especial reservado para grandes pecadores, quando morressem eles pagariam por tudo que fizeram em vida. Mas naquele momento, ele estava em seu inferno pessoal, ele sequer precisara morrer para entrar naquilo tantas vezes. E essa em especial conseguia ser ainda pior.

Não estava envolto em chamas. E sim em culpa.

Uma culpa que doía, corroía. O deixava em mil pedaços, uma culpa da traição que ele cometera. E pior, por sua crueldade.

Aquela jovem.

Aquela garota.

Aquela que lhe amou, agora... Ele havia lhe matado. Ele tinha em suas mãos o sangue dela. E seu mundo seria atormentado por ela para sempre. Sua mente coberta pelo o tom do rosa claro de seus cabelos, pelos olhos esverdeados gentis, e pelos sorrisos confortantes. Malditos sorrisos. Malditos lindos sorrisos.

E ela não sorriria mais.

"_Você me amava.__ Que direito então tinhas de me __abandonar__?"_

Em uma vez ela lhe confessou seu amor. Uma vez ela tentou te matar. E agora ela estava ali, ele havia lhe matado. Mas por quê?

Ele devia simplesmente lhe matar e sair dali, como se não fosse importante. Mas ela lhe importunava não era mesmo? O ódio havia corrido por todo seu corpo ao se dar conta que uma vez a menina que se declarara para ele havia lhe traído, segurava uma kunai envenenada e estava pronta para dar o fim na sua vida.

Ele se sentia traído não era mesmo?

Se ela não poderia lhe amar mais. Então, quem poderia?

E ele era um monstro afinal e contas, ele era um maldito monstro. E ele mesmo decidiu que deveria finalizar sua vida, ele deveria acabar com tudo aquilo. Com seus sentimentos, com qualquer coisa boa nisso.

Mas ele sentia culpa. E ele estava perdido por memórias, entre sangue, sorrisos. E rosa. Tudo era rosa. E tinha sorrisos. O sorriso de Sakura. Em qualquer lugar que ele olhasse, para qualquer lugar que corresse.

E ele era um monstro. E ele tinha um coração afinal.

Mas naquele momento tudo se mostrou tarde demais, e agora ele estava parado na chuva, as lágrimas se misturando com a mesma. E ele gritava. Ele estava sozinho afinal, rodeado de corpos sem vida. E com o dela a sua frente. Ele gritava pelo seu tormento, por sua culpa.

E então, os olhos verdes se abriram num estalo. E ela deu um sorriso, um sorriso fraco, o corpo ainda dormente, a mente girando. Mas sua consciência estava ali e ela sabia o quanto havia sido ferida naquela batalha que travara com aquele homem.

Seu coração então se encheu de algo que ela não pôde compreender. Um sentimento forte tomou conta de si, aquele poderia ser seu final. Mas seria um final feliz. Um final que ela desejava. Um final... Um final perto dele, de Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas ele parecia louco. E ele olhava para ela em completo desespero. E assim que percebeu que ela estava reagindo ele parecia mais aliviado, mas estava fraco, e ela começou a se perguntar como ele aguentava tantos ferimentos em meio aquela chuva, como ele aguentava ainda estar parado ao lado dela.

Ele era realmente forte, sempre fora.

Ela já estava caída no chão há muito tempo. E ele ali. A olhando fixamente. Os olhos perdidos e cansados, as feridas profundas em seu corpo e o sangue em suas mãos, o seu próprio sangue.

Ele era forte. Morrendo ele era forte.

E ela sorriu para ele. A sobrancelha dele se cerrou com o gesto. Ele tinha uma droga de uma mente perturbada, ela sabia. E então juntou a maior quantidade de força que tinha e levantou o braço, os dedos subindo até o rosto dele, os dedos contornando de leve suas feições.

- Gomenasai... – murmurou.

Os olhos dele então se arregalaram e num impulso forte, uma dor se apossando de todo seu ser lhe fez cair. Ele caiu para frente, para ela. Sakura tossiu um pouco e então manteve o sorriso no rosto. Os olhos já cansados quase se fechando.

E numa ação inesperada ele abraçou o corpo ferido dela também. E agora ela era a impressionada, ele estava sem forças e ainda assim tinha um abraço firme. Forte. Desesperado. Ele nunca havia lhe abraçado assim antes. E então, no fim ele o fazia.

- Eu... Ainda... – a voz dela era fraca, o peso dele sobre si não ajudava muito. E então, ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue antes de prosseguir. – Te amo. – Uma risada de leve veio da garganta dele, o sorriso nos lábios dela. – Tanto... Que não... Aguento.

Ele então fez força para levantar um pouco do corpo que estava sobre ela, ele queria olhá-la. Queria olhá-la pela última vez. Ele queria que a imagem dela, que seu sorriso sereno fosse sua última visão antes de definitivamente cair no inferno. E então ele o fez, os olhos se fixaram nela. Uma das mãos indo com dificuldade para os cabelos rosados, para uma de suas mexas rosadas. Aquela cor. Maldita cor que lhe enchia a mente, aquele tom de rosa tão lindo.

- Sakura... – ele começou. A voz também fraca. Ele mentalmente rezava, com qualquer vestígio de crença que havia lhe restado, para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de falar aquilo, para que não morresse antes. Não perdesse as forças. – Obrigado... Por me amar... – ela tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios, ela estava ouvindo. E seu coração que já quase parava de bater no peito lhe trouxe aquela sensação que ela lhe causava.

Ele estava aquecido.

Ele era amado afinal.

Ele era um traidor. Ela era uma traidora. Eles haviam se traído, eles haviam tirado a vida um do outro. Mas no fim.

"_Você me salvou."_

Ela não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fizera.

E com a pouca força que lhe restava, ele sussurrou:

- Gomenasai...

Ele não tinha o direito de ter lhe tirado a vida. Mas no final, ele era um maldito egoísta. Um monstro sem coração. Um maldito monstro. E ele esperava que ela lhe perdoasse.

E ela era quase como um anjo, pura. E ela sorria. Ela nunca lhe odiara. E ele sabia que não havia remorsos em seu coração, porque ela o amava tanto... Mas ela também lhe tirara a vida. Só que ela lhe salvou. Ele poderia estar morrendo miseravelmente em qualquer lugar, mas no final, ali, ele não estava morrendo miseravelmente. Ele não poderia ver uma maneira melhor de partir desse mundo.

Borrões de rosa.

Cheiro de sangue, borrões de um vermelho escarlate.

Um sorriso borrado.

Olhos brilhantes se fechando, já também num borrão.

E essas foram uma das últimas imagens que os malditos olhos de Uchiha Sasuke viram antes de cair no inferno. Mas ele não se importava. Eram as mais lindas imagens, ainda que embaçadas. Ele carregaria as melhores das imagens que ele conhecera em vida, a melhor coisa que ele conhecera em vida para seu eterno sofrimento.

Mas ele não se importava.

Ele estava bem.

E então caiu novamente sobre ela, a vida esvaindo a cada segundo, os olhos já fechados. Ele não poderia mais vê-la. Ele gostaria, ele gostaria de ainda ter forças e enquanto registrava as últimas imagens dela, ainda como borrões, ele gostaria de elogiar a cor do seu cabelo, coisa que ele nunca fizera quando teve chances. Um eterno idiota, realmente. Mas agora, era tarde e ele não tinha como falar, sua força estava quase totalmente sugada. E ela provavelmente não poderia mais ouvir.

E um último pensamento correu também na mente de Sakura. Afinal, ela havia imaginado um final feliz a vida toda com aquele homem. No final das contas, não era feliz. Ela havia se apaixonado por um vingador, um homem que distorceu tudo que havia de bom em si. Mas era um final, e era com ele. E ela sabia, que se seu final não fosse com ele, então, nunca seria realmente feliz. E a morte começou a ter um significado feliz.

E ali eles ficaram. Os corpos permaneceram um sobre o outro. Corpos machucados, o sangue sendo lavado pela chuva. A chuva sobre eles, testemunhando seus fins.

Mas não importava. No fim, eles estavam juntos afinal.

Mas Sasuke sabia que não poderia durar com ela para sempre. Seu coração corrompido, e o coração puro dela não poderiam ficar juntos para sempre. Ele iria queimar no inferno, ele sabia. E ela era pura demais para ir para o mesmo lugar que ele.

Eles nunca foram feitos para ficar juntos. Eles eram terrivelmente trágicos, distorcidos. Mas no fim eles se encontraram, e como numa noite, quando eles tinham doze anos, uma noite onde havia apenas eles dois, a noite em que ele estava partindo. A noite em que ele declarou que eles seguiam caminhos diferentes, que não poderiam seguir o mesmo. A noite em que ela disse que lhe amava, onde ele se sentiu tão aquecido como naquele momento. Tão... Melhor.

Ele era um monstro, e ela lhe dera um coração.

Mas no fim, seus caminhos eram diferentes. Ele continuava um monstro e ela era pura demais para ficar com ele para sempre.

Caminhos diferentes. Eles nunca se cruzavam realmente, apenas por um tempo e depois adeus.

E então, como em alguns anos atrás Sasuke abriu os olhos negros de supetão. Não ainda, ele tinha que fazer uma despedida decente. A mesma que ele fizera uma vez. Ele precisava de força, apenas mais um pouco.

E então, ele conseguiu. E antes que a morte lhe invadisse juntou seus lábios com os já sem vida da kunoichi. Juntou seus lábios pela segunda vez. Ela nunca saberia daquilo, ela nunca soube. Mas não importava, era sua despedida pessoal. E por fim, ele caiu.

E tudo desapareceu.

E suas almas se foram.

E Uchiha Sasuke morreu com um sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo que tudo tenha terminado em uma tragédia. Mesmo que tudo tenha terminado da pior maneira possível. Ele morreu sorrindo. E Haruno Sakura morreu sorrindo também.

Afinal de contas, no fim eles estavam ali. Juntos. Mesmo que por breves minutos, ele nunca iria para o mesmo lugar que ela. Talvez nem na eternidade ele pudesse ser realmente feliz, talvez nem na eternidade eles pudessem seguir o mesmo caminho. Eles eram tão diferentes. Essa era a história deles, incrivelmente triste, trágica. Impossível, talvez. Mas esse era o desejo pessoal, em seus corações, enquanto suas vidas se esvaíam.

Uma eternidade, juntos.

Mas talvez eles recebessem uma eternidade vazia, sempre longe um do outro. Mas seus corações sempre estariam ligados, um ao outro. A morte de ambos ligada, um pelo outro. E para sempre. Para todo sempre.

Nota: As frases no meio do texto entre aspas e em itálico e negrito são quotes do livro O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, ditas pelo personagem Heathcliff


End file.
